Her little Snowflake
by EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel
Summary: Prompt- Snow is turned into a child and Regina has to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Snow gets turned into a child and Regina has to look after her. – RachelHxxx**

_Flashback:_

_The young Queen was happily expecting the arrival of her first child. She knew the baby was the only thing that could make her happy now since her eight year old stepdaughter was responsible for her lover´s death. Her husband, the king, didn´t really care about the child since the Blue Fairy for told that it would be a girl and not the long expected male heir. He blamed his new wife for it, not seeing any fault in himself. _

_Two months later…_

_Screaming could be heard from Regina´s chamber as she lay in labor. King Leopold was on a trip around the kingdom so she was alone with Snow White and the many servants that worked at the castle. _

_,,Just one more push, your Majesty." Said Johanna, the nursemaid. Regina never felt so much pain before however it was all worth it just to hold her little princess in her arms. The last push was so relieving for the young queen as the cries of a little baby filled the room. All Regina wanted was to hold her but the doctor took the baby and examined her. _

_,,What´s wrong? Why can´t I hold her?" the brunette panicked as the baby got taken away but her father rubbed her back soothingly to comfort his young daughter. _

_,,The baby is sick I´m afraid, your Majesty. She won´t live long." The doctor told the young girl as he laid the baby in her waiting arms. Tears rushed down her face as she kissed her baby girl´s forehead. _

_,,What are you going to name her?" asked Johanna worried. ,,Rapunzel. Her name is going to be Rapunzel." Regina told them all and they all bowed down at the new princess. _

_Four years later… _

_It had been four years and little Rapunzel was still living happily together with her parents. She was her mother´s pride and joy with her long blond locks that almost reached the floor by now and her dark brown eyes that matched her mother´s. Her father never really cared for her though, he only ever cared for Snow White. That led to constant fighting between the married couple as Leopold looked at his toddler´s hair with disgust. It couldn´t be normal for a four year old to have so much hair. Snow White was not as pretty as Rapunzel so he wanted her hair gone. No one should stand in the way of his beloved first born. _

_,,I´m not cutting her hair, Leopold! She is four for god´s sake. And she loves her hair. I´m not cutting it just because of Snow!" Regina shouted which earned her a slap from her husband. He was furious and didn´t like that his wife was pushing him yet again. It was just hair so why wouldn´t she just comply?! _

_,,Cut her hair or I´ll cut yours." He threatened growling. That threat stunk more than the punch because the young girl knew he would stick to his words. She was just afraid that this would hurt her little girl even more than her short life itself. Due to her daughter´s illness she never really left the big castle and therefore was often lonely. Her only company were her big sister Snow White and her mother. _

_That evening Rapunzel was sitting at her vanity while her mother brushed her long hair. They sat there in silence until her father walked into her room with a servant behind him. Regina knew that there wouldn´t be any way around it now. The servant held a plate in her hands with a big pair of scissors on it. _

_,,Mama?" the young toddler asked looking at the scissors her father was picking up. She knew something was wrong as her mother stayed silent and took the scissors in her hands._

_,,You have to be very strong now, sweetheart." The queen told her daughter with tears in her eyes. Rapunzel could only nod as she realized what was going on. Her mother would cut her hair off. But why? Had she done something wrong? She just cried as her long braid fell to the floor with a small thud. Regina sobbed and took the little girl into her arms. Her hate for Snow White only grew now that she was forced to hurt her sweet daughter that hadn´t done anything wrong. ,,I´m so sorry, my love." Again Rapunzel nodded at her mother´s words, clearly in shock. _

_A few weeks later…_

_Leopold was on a trip once again, so Regina promised to take her daughter and stepdaughter for a ride. The weather however was not well that day so the queen told the girl´s to stay inside. Snow however wasn´t happy about that, not understanding why Regina broke her promise. The twelve year old took her sister outside anyway although it was heavily raining and thundering outside. She dragged the little toddler through the muddy fields to the stables, ignoring her little sister´s protests. _

_,,Snow, Mama say no going outside." The toddler reminded the preteen sternly. She didn´t like thunders at all and she was soaking in her little light purple dress and hood. She just wanted her mother. _

_,,Come on, Rapunzel, Mama promised she would take us riding today and she broke that promise so we are going to ride alone." Replied Snow and went even faster. _

_And then it happened. Rapunzel couldn´t keep up with her sister´s pace so she slipped and hit her head very hard. Her blond hair, that now reached a little over her shoulders, was covered in mud and blood and Snow only now realized her mistake. Her sister was very pale all day and was coughing the whole time but she ignored it and took her out in this weather only to get her way. She screamed for her stepmother, who showed up immediately. Regina looked very angry as she transported them all back to the castle. _

_Snow couldn´t move. She was too shocked to do anything. Her little sister was dying and it was her fault. Regina tried to keep her daughter awake but it was all in vain. _

_,,Snow, fetch the doctor now!" she shouted but still Snow made no move. The princess couldn´t help it. She was too scared by her stepmother´s magic to do anything._

_,,Snow, do something! Please. I can´t leave her side so run and get the doctor before it´s too late." Regina was screaming now and Snow suddenly got out of her trance and took off to get the doctor. _

_,,Mama?" Rapunzel whispered weakly and tried to keep her big brown eyes open. The young queen took her child in her arms to keep her warm but it was already too late. In that moment Rapunzel took her last breath and closed her eyes forever. Once again Regina lost the person she loved most because of Snow White and this time she was going to pay greatly for it. She kissed her daughter´s little forehead one last time before the doctor took her cold little body from her arms. There wasn´t even a proper funeral. Rapunzel was buried under her mother´s apple tree with a little plain grey gravestone. Regina cried even days after her daughter´s death. Never leaving the little girl´s room not even to eat or sleep. Not even when her husband returned would she leave the room. _

_A few weeks later…_

_Snow White sat at her vanity brushing her hair and humming softly to chirping birds. It was quieted at the castle now that her little sister was gone. There wasn´t a day where she wasn´t thinking about that dreadful day in the fields. Her stepmother had not spoken a word with her since and it was clear that she blamed the young princess for it. _

_Suddenly Regina entered the room with a dangerous smirk on her face. Snow stopped brushing and sat the brush down on the table. She saw the scissors in the older woman´s hand and immediately knew what would happen next. Regina pulled her stepdaughter´s hair over her shoulder blades and in one cut the dark locks were only touching the girl´s pointy ears. And for the first time in weeks Regina laughed. She was laughing so hard that it made Snow go insane. She loved her hair so much. Why would her stepmother do this to her?! _

**So this was only the prolog. The actual thing will follow in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. And thanks again for the prompt RachelHxxx.**

When David woke up that day he was shocked to see his wife had turned into a twelve year old with short hair. This was odd considering that his wife used to have really long hair when she was a child. Snow didn´t know where she was and only asked for one person. Regina. So the former prince called the mayor who was not happy about this at all. The child was acting like a brat when Regina brought her to her mansion where Henry was waiting.

The little girl thought that her stepmother was replacing her now that Rapunzel was gone. Henry was really trying to be nice and showed his little grandmother his fairytale book but the princess didn´t care she only wanted to spend time with her stepmother although she was still sad about the haircut. At night Snow was crying herself to sleep which didn´t go unnoticed by Regina.

,,What is wrong, Snow?" she asked as she turned on the light to see her stepdaughter crying into her pillow. She sensed what the answer could be but didn´t address it right away.

,,My hair. It´s terrible. I look so ugly with short hair." She sobbed and Regina sighed. She was already getting annoyed with the girl however she played nice for Henry´s sake. In order to sooth the girl Regina began to stroke her short hair and rubbed her back. She really wasn´t good at this but she had to put up with the girl as long as she was in this state.

,,I have short hair and I´m not ugly or am I?!" added Regina, not receiving an answer. Snow just giggled at that.

,,Still, your hair is not as short as mine and not so uneven." The little girl protested and stopped crying. Regina seemed to get her way after all. Rumple told them that the only way to break the spell was for Regina to love Snow as her own but that could take years. David and Emma had protested to let her stay with the former Evil Queen stating that Regina would stop at nothing to kill the girl. However Regina promised to behave for Henry. No one knew what Snow did to her so many years ago but they would soon find out as Regina had invited them over for dinner the next day.

,,Well we could go to the hairdresser tomorrow and even it out. And you could decide what haircut I´m getting." The former queen offered which made her stepdaughter smile.

,,Yeah that sounds good. I really get to decide?" answered the young girl excited and Regina nodded smirking. She already sensed that it was a bad idea to let Snow choose her haircut but she would do it if it meant that the spell would be broken quicker.

,,Okay. Now try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day." Regina said before tucking Snow back in and kissing her forehead like she used to do with Rapunzel so many years ago. She still wasn´t over the fact that the girl lying in her guest room was responsible for her little angle´s death. She probably would never get over it but she put on a smile every day for Henry and Snow.

The next morning after Henry went to school Regina took Snow clothes shopping and after that they stopped by at the hairdresser to get Snow´s hair evened out and to cut her hair. She dreaded this haircut like every other because of Cora who always cut her hair off as punishment. When Snow was finished Regina got into the chair. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

,,So Snow, what haircut will it be?" the former queen asked nervously. Snow seemed to think for a moment before she stood up and whispered something into her stepmother´s ear. Regina laughed a little before nodding and telling the hairdresser.

,,A pixie cut, as the young lady wishes." The hairdresser nodded and began to Regina´s hair. Snow was getting more comfortable with every minute while Regina was really uncomfortable with the whole situation. She already dreaded dinner with the Charmings.

When she was finished she paid the hairdresser a generous tip before taking Snow´s hand and going to the store to buy the supplies she needed for her Lasangne and Apple Turnover´s. The drive back to the mansion was rather quiet and that worried Regina a little. She looked into rearview mirror to see Snow crying silently into her hands.

,,Snow, what´s wrong dear?" she asked worried and pulled up at her mansion. The little girl didn´t answer at first, she just cried harder.

,,I´m so sorry." She whispered and Regina almost didn´t hear it.

,,What are you sorry for, sweety?" Regina asked again still not understanding what was going on. Snow seemed fine all day and even smiled during their trip to the hairdresser and now she was crying and taking self pity.

,,I´m sorry for what happened to Punzie. I know you are still angry at me but I didn´t mean it. I know I was acting like a selfish brat. I should have listened to you but I was angry because you broke your promise. I didn´t care if Rapunzel was feeling well or not. I´m really sorry." The girl sobbed, never once facing her stepmother. Regina sighed and got out of the car and got into the back seat next to Snow. She took the crying girl into her arms and stroked her hair. She took her inside and sat down on the white couch in the living room.

,,It´s alright. Yes I´m still angry and that will probably never change but you have to stop crying. Rapunzel was sick even before this happened and she wouldn´t have survived much longer anyway but you could have helped her and that will always be between us. I will probably never forgive you but we could move on." Regina explained and kissed her head carefully. After that she told Snow to change for dinner while she went into the kitchen to cook.

Evening came quicker than expected and the Charmings were now sitting at Regina´s dinner table. Regina sat at the head of the table with Henry to her right and Snow to her left. Next to Henry sat Emma and David sat next to Snow. They ate in silence but Emma sensed that something was off with Snow and Regina.

,,Is everything alright, Snow?" she asked the princess who shook her head and looked to Regina for permission. At Regina´s nod she sighed and pushed her plate away.

,,I did something very bad a few weeks ago. I killed Punzie. That´s why Regina is so mad at me." She explained with tears in her eyes while Emma looked confused to Henry who matched her expression. Her gaze wandered to Regina who had tears in her eyes-

,,Snow, Henry, you may be excused now." Snow didn´t need to be asked twice as she took off to her room followed by Henry who still exchanged confused glances with his birth mother.

,,Punzie or Rapunzel was mine and Leopold´s daughter. She died when she was four years old because of Snow. That is why I cut her hair off because Leopold forced me to cut Rapunzel´s hair off." The former queen explained with tears in her eyes. David and Emma nodded in understanding and took pity on her. They talked a little more in the living room before Snow came down again to wish her stepmother a goodnight.

Regina kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. ,,I love you." She whispered and suddenly Snow was engulfed by purple smoke. As the smoke lifted Snow was her adult self again and smiled at Regina. ,,I love you too."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
